Isso não vai dar certo!
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Uma prima dos gêmeos chega ao Santuário para fazer uma visitinha, mas dois cavaleiros terão outras intenções. Isso não vai prestar, que confusões eles arrumarão? Presente de níver - atrasado - para Tenshi Aburame - FINALIZADA.
1. A Nova Hóspede

N/A: Sim, gente, podem me apedrejar, me amaldiçoar, me matar, enfim, façam o que quiserem, mas eu simplesmente NÃO POSSO deixa

**N/A:** _Sim, gente, podem me apedrejar, me amaldiçoar, me matar, enfim, façam o que quiserem, mas eu simplesmente NÃO POSSO deixar essa data passar em branco!_

_Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para Tenshi Aburame._

_Beijos!_

**XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxXX**

**Capítulo 1**

**A Nova Hóspede**

-Nossa, que lugar estranho – uma moça de cabelos dourados até a cintura, rosto triangular, e olhos lilases comentou para si mesma enquanto olhava para um Santuário imenso – Ué, o endereço está certo, é melhor perguntar para alguém...

Mal terminou de falar, um homem de profundos orbes verdes e cabelos castanhos e curtos apareceu na sua frente.

-Posso ajudá-la?

-AAAHHHH!! DE ONDE VOCÊ SURGIU!?

-Eu? Estava aqui o tempo todo! Você que estava distraída e não me viu – disse o homem balançando os ombros.

-Poderia me dizer onde mora Saga Athanazios? Ele me deu esse endereço, mas eu acho que está errado. – ela entendeu o papelzinho para o desconhecido.

-Hum... Não, o endereço está certo. Saga Athanazios mora na terceira casa com o irmão gêmeo dele. Se quiser ir até lá eu te levo.

A moça o olhou desconfiada. Primeiro ia parar sabe lá os Deuses onde, depois apareceu aquele cara falando que conhecia seu primo e se oferecendo para levá-la até ele... Isso estava muito estranho.

-Quem é você, hein?

-Sou Aiolos Ikonomos. Conhecido como Aiolos de Sagitário. Moro na nona casa.

-Eu sou Gabrielle Athanazios. Saga e Kanon são meus primos. Eu pensei em fazer uma visita e acabei me perdendo.

-Não tem como errar. Quando você entrar em uma casa e tiver a sensação de estar sempre voltando para a entrada, lá estará a Saga. É só você subir as escadarias e pronto. – ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Subir **tudo isso**? Ai minha Ártemis, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

-Por isso eu te ofereci ajuda, mas você começou a duvidar de minhas boas intenções, então...

-EU ACEITO! Eu aceito, por favor me leve até lá!!

O sagitariano não conseguiu conter um riso, a garota era um tanto... Diferente. Uma hora pensava uma coisa e na outra mudava de idéia.

-Segure-se, então. – ele a pegou no colo.

-HEI! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU...

Antes de terminar a frase, sentiu uma enorme massa de ar bater contra seu rosto, e no instante seguinte estava na frente de uma casa escrito "Gemini" na fachada.

-Chegamos – Aiolos disse colocando-a no chão.

-Mas... Já? Como? – ela estava confusa, um segundo antes faltava UM MONTE para chegar até a casa de seu primo, e no segundo seguinte, estava na frente da tal casa.

-Pergunte para o Saga. Passe bem – o grego acenou e logo depois, tinha sumido

Piscou repetidas vezes tentando entender o que se passava, até que ouviu uma conhecia voz de dentro da casa.

-Quem está aí – um belo grego loiro apareceu na porta – Eu não acredito! Gabi!! – ele a abraçou – Há quanto tempo! Senti sua falta!

-Também senti sua falta, Saga... Kanon... Saga... Sei lá! – ela disse sorrindo e esquecendo-se do que tinha se passado minutos antes.

-Kanon – ele também sorriu – Depois de tanto tempo ainda não consegue diferenciar!

-Mas é claro! Vocês dois sumiram do mapa por muito tempo!

-Gabii!! – o outro gêmeo também a abraçou – Não acredito! Você está magnífica!

-Obrigada – ela corou um pouco – Tenho a quem puxar – e piscou para os primos que riram.

-Mas entre – disse Saga – Temos assuntos a colocar em dia.

Aquele dia ainda prometia muitas coisas.

**Sagitário...**

-MAS ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU?? – Aiolia gritou.

-Calma! – o mais velho ergueu as mãos – Encontrei uma garota nova na entrada e a levei até Gêmeos.

-Garota nova? Quem?. – A fúria do leonino deu lugar à curiosidade.

-Não sei. Ela disse que se chama Gabrielle Athanazios, é prima dos gêmeos de Gêmeos.

-Como ela é? É bonita? Quantos anos tem? Ela é legal? Qual o signo dela? Ah não! Eu quero ir lá ver! – o leonino estava para sair da casa quando o cosmo do irmão não deixou.

-Olha, se você quiser dar uma de suicida e ir parar em outra dimensão é problema seu. Mas depois vai sobrar para mim treinar outro cavaleiro de Leão e eu não quero um pirralho enchendo o meu saco. Se quer conhecê-la, conte para o Milo que tem uma novata no Santuário que ele vai dar um jeito que torná-la MUITO bem conhecida, mas por favor, não caia em cima dela como um leão esfomeado.

-É... Tem razão... Vou falar com o Milo...

Dito e feito. Foi só o escorpiano "ficar por dentro" da situação que já moveu céu e Terra para conseguir um jantar na casa de Gêmeos para comemorar a chegada da nova geminiana. E de tanto importunar os gêmeos de Gêmeos, que conseguiu.

A noite chegou rápido, e com ela veio uma animação fora do comum na terceira casa. Aldebaran e Shura narravam as mais engraçadas situação pelo que passaram durante as batalhas. Afrodite parecia ter se dado bem com a nova hóspede, trocavam idéias e dicas de beleza. Camus, Mu e Máscara da Morte limitavam-se apenas a responder as perguntas que lhes eram feitas, não participavam ativamente da conversa. Os gêmeos estavam na cozinha preparando o jantar, Shaka estava meditando. Dohko e Aiolos trocavam idéias dos mais variados métodos de treinamento e Milo e Aiolia falavam coisas que nos interessa e muito. Vamos ver o que é.

-Aposto 20 que você não consegue em uma semana – disse o escorpiano.

-Eu aposto 50 que eu consigo antes de você.

-Até parece! Eu sou o melhor. Aposto mais 60 que conquisto a Gabi em três dias.

-Veremos.

Lançado o desafio, separaram-se.

O jantar correu normalmente e Gabrielle tinha se dado muito bem com os cavaleiros, só estava pouco a vontade com o leonino e o escorpiano que a olhavam de uma jeito meio... pervertido.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxx**

**N/A:** Tenshi, querida, eu sei que seu níver já passou, mas eu realmente não consegui postar antes, desculpe-me, mas mesmo assim, Feliz Aniversário (atrasado u.u)!!


	2. Eu tentei avisar

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Eu tentei avisar...**

Os sol estava escaldante na arena de treinos, por isso a maioria dos cavaleiros treinavam sem camisa. Gabi era a única insana o suficiente para ficar torrando na arquibancada e não ir para o laguinho próximo dali para se refrescar. Também, pudera, quem se importa com o calor quando se tem **uma visão daquelas**?!

-Oi Gabi. Quer dar uma volta? – Milo sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Não vai querer ir com ele né? Eu sou melhor companhia – Aiolia sentou-se do outro lado.

-Eu cheguei primeiro, bichano. Saii!

-Não agüenta a concorrência, artrópode?

-Retire o que disse, gatinho bombado.

-Nem sob tortura, inseto de rabo torto.

Eles começam a se encarar, mas de repente, Aiolia percebe que uma coisa está errada.

-Cadê a Gabi?

Eles se entreolham e começam a procurar a garota, mas não a encontram. Preocupados, percorrem o Santuário inteiro, mas esquecem de procurar no lugar mais óbvio, onde, ironicamente, ela estava.

**Terceira casa...**

-São muito chatos – a geminiana reclamou.

-Calma Gabi. Eles são assim mesmo. Não se preocupe que logo eles param – disse Saga.

-É bom mesmo. – ela bufou irritada

**Arena...**

-KANON! Kanon, Kanon – Milo e Aiolia chamaram.

-Você viu a Gabi? – Olia perguntou aflito.

-Ela estava com a gente e depois sumiu – disse Milo.

-Bom... Eu a vi indo para Gêmeos com o Saga – o gêmeo mais novo respondeu vendo-os suspirarem aliviados – Por que tanta preocupação? – ele os fitava curiosamente.

-É que... Sua prima é muito linda e nós queremos conquistá-la. Então eu e o Milo apostamos. – o leonino disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Olha, que ela é linda eu sei. Mas ela...

-Não interessa – o escorpiano interrompeu o ex-marina – Nós a queremos.

-Mas ela...

-Como o Milo disse, não interessa. Eu vou para gêmeos – dito isso, Aiolia e Milo saíram da arena deixando um Kanon muito bobo para trás.

-Ai meu Poseidon. Isso não vai dar certo!

**Gêmeos...**

-Gabyzinha do meu coração, você me deixou preocupado – Milo praticamente invadiu a terceira casa – Não pode sumir daquele jeito.

-É, imagina se acontecesse algo a você. Eu jamais me perdoaria! – disse Aiolia abraçando-a.

-Olha... Garotos vocês são muito simpáticos e lindos, mas eu...

-Psihhh. – o escorpiano colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela – Não precisa falar nada. Eu sei que está confusa e assustada, mas estamos aqui para te proteger.

-Não é isso, é que eu tenho...

-Calma, calma, passou – Aiolia estreitou mais ainda o abraço.

-Saga me ajuda! Por Odin! – ela suplicou.

O primo riu e balançou os ombros como quem diz "se vira".

-Você me paga – ela estreitou os orbes, o que fez o cavaleiro rir mais ainda.

-Milo! Aiolia – Kanon entrou na casa – Vocês não entenderam, a Gabi...

-Você quem não entendeu, Dragão Marinho. Precisamos proteger essa ninfa que aqui está – Milo disse galantemente.

-Mas ela...

-Kanon, escute – Aiolia colocou uma mão no ombro do rapaz – Sabemos que ela é sua prima e você a ama. Mas se vocês ficassem juntos seria um crime grave de incesto.

-DEIXE DE SER IMBECIL! – o mais novo gritou – ELA TEM...

Ao mesmo tempo que o ex-marina dizia a frase acima, Milo tentou beijar a Gabi. Quando estava quaaaaase conseguindo, um lobo prateado com uma meia lua da testa atravessa a janela e pula em cima do escorpiano, desnorteando-o.

-... NAMORADO - Kanon terminou a frase um pouco antes de Milo ir ao chão.

-Sabia que não poderia confiar a minha preciosidade a esses cavaleiros – um rapaz de cabelos azuis revoltos e olhos amarelados entrou na casa – Tudo bem, querida?

-Fenrir! – Gabi correu para os braços do namorado – Tudo bem sim.

Assim que o lobo saiu de cima do cavaleiro, Milo voltou-se irado para o Dragão Marinho.

-PORQUE NÃO DISSE ANTES QUE ELA TINHA NAMORADO?

-Isso não se faz, Kanon. Pensei que fosse nosso amigo – Disse Aiolia.

-Eu tentei avisar. Mas vocês não deixaram! – ele disse sacudindo os ombros.

-Vamos embora daqui, princesa. Despeça-se de seus primos. Não vou te deixar mais nem um minuto com esses pervertidos. King venha aqui!

E assim terminou a fatídica visita da geminina aos primos. Mas quem disse que ela nunca mais voltou ao Santuário? Voltou sim, mas dessa vez ninguém se meteu a besta de tentar cantá-la. Principalmente depois que chegaram os convites do casamento.

Mas essa é outra história...

**--Fim--**

**N/A:** _Bom, aí está._

_Para uma fic de última hora até que não ficou de todo ruim, mas podia ter saído melhor... Enfim. Feliz Aniversário mais uma vez, Tenshi e que você seja muito feliz._

_Quem quiser me dar a chance se pentelhá-los no MSN, me add carolcoldibeli(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

_Beijos!!_

_Já né_


End file.
